


inked.

by greenteas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, dont expect me too much im not too, implied - verkwan, jeongcheol - Freeform, my failed attempt in writing a soulmate fic, screaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam, what do i put in tags, yep this is a soulmate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteas/pseuds/greenteas
Summary: You are my half.(i suck at summaries pls)





	

Jeonghan traced the lines of the tattoo etched on his collarbone. It was a half sun with intricate rays. He traced the rays with his fingers and winced at every touch, longing for his soulmate who he is yet to meet. 

In a world where you get an identical tattoo with your soulmate, only that you get half of it at first and when you meet your destined one, it becomes whole. People get different tattoos, Seungkwan, Jeonghan's younger sibling has a beautiful rose inked at his arm while Jisoo has a dog inked at his neck. People may have different marks but they only have wish: it is to find their destined ones. If you find your soulmate, lucky for you. Some find theirs at 16, at 20 or at 30. Some lucky ones find theirs at even younger ages. While some unfortunate ones never do, forced to look at the unfinished black ink forever carved at their skin. Some choose to disobey their fates and cover their marks to be with someone else or cover it and be single for all their life. 

Jeonghan, with his full 25 years of existence, has never met his soulmate and he is slowly losing hope. 

"Do you really need to do this?", Jisoo asked and Jeonghan nodded. 

"Yes. I need to find him or her. Maybe I haven't looked enough." Jeonghan said.

"But haven't you just got back from Japan? Jeonghan maybe this needs to stop. Maybe you weren't meant to meet-" Jisoo said but was met by Jeonghan's glare but the glare soon softened to a frown. Jeonghan bowed his head. 

"I have this feeling that my soulmate is out there. You wouldn't understand.." Jeonghan said. Jisoo touched the complete image of the dog on his neck and sighed. 

"Maybe I won't Jeonghan but I'm only concerned at you because you're my best friend. Don't expect too much." Jisoo said as he patted Jeonghan's shoulder and he headed out to leave the latter to pack his things. 

"I know." Jeonghan said as he closed his suitcase, preparing his things for the long journey ahead.

\- timeskip 1 year - 

Jeonghan pushed the trolley towards the arrival terminal of the airport where his friends are waiting, for him and the good news he wished he had. 

He first spotted his brother Seungkwan with Vernon, his destined one. It happened when Jeonghan was in Greece, Seungkwan and Vernon had met at the former's part time job. Jeonghan was of course happy for her brother but he couldn't help the pang of jealousy every time he catches sight of the long-stemmed rose inked at his brother's arm. 

Jeonghan's mom and Jisoo made their way to him and helped him with his luggage and looked at him with eyes looking for answers. Jeonghan touched his mark and shook his head. 

He still hasn't found his soulmate. 

"It's okay Jeonghan." his mother assured him with her smile. A smile that he wished assured him but it didn't and he didn't know what to say or do so he instead faked a smile towards the people waiting for him. He didn't know if he did it to show to convince them or to convince himself. 

When you've almost circled the world but still haven't found what you are looking for, it'd be a miracle if you are okay. It's tiring, both physically and emotionally. And as Jeonghan sat at the passenger seat of the car, he wondered why he even tried. Maybe he is one of the unlucky ones that die with an unfinished tattoo. 

"Jisoo." Jeonghan called his friend at the back seat. 

"Yes?" Jisoo answered as he put down his cell phone.

"Do you know a tattoo artist?" Jeonghan said as he closed his eyes and shed a lone tear. 

A week later and after a lot of "Are you sure?", Jeonghan found himself in front of a tattoo parlor. The sign outside had a smiling sunflower and the words "SUNSHINE TATTOOS" in white, bold letters. For a tattoo shop, it sure looked too cheerful. Shaking his head, Jeonghan opened the glass door and the wind chimes resonated beautifully, alerting the boy at the cashier of the new customer. 

"Hello! Welcome to Sunshine Tattoos! Is it your first time having a tattoo? Or are you experienced? My name is Mingyu and I will attend to you! We do all tattoos!"..well not actually US but you get the idea. We also do cover tattoos pretty well so?" the boy, Mingyu, rattled on. 

"Uhm... actually, a cover tattoo is what I came here-" Jeonghan started but was interrupted by Mingyu.

"Ooooh... So what is the mark? A starfish? A crown? Perhaps, a nose?" Mingyu's eyebrows quirked at this and Jeonghan's questioning himself why he even thought of this and was about to go out the glass door when a masked guy came out of one of the rooms. He wore a lab coat and a disposable mask which he removed and threw to the bin beside the two rooms. 

"Mingyu, I think we had both agreed on not scaring customers and respecting their privacy. Didn't we?" the man reprimanded Mingyu and turned to Jeonghan.

"I'm sorry about our receptionist, I'm sure he had given you a not-so-good reception, " the man said and held out his hand, "I'm Jeon Wonwoo by the way, one of the tattoo artists here." 

"Yeah thanks. So are you gonna work on me?" Jeonghan asked, shaking Wonwoo's hand. 

"Uh no. The other artist is gonna do your tattoo but don't worry, he is as good as me, if not better." Wonwoo answered. "Do you have an appointment?" Wonwoo continued.

"Yes. Under Hong Jisoo?" Jeonghan said. 

"Okay. Sir, please wait while I call Seungcheol." Mingyu said and Jeonghan nodded. 

He was playing on his cellphone when he heard the door to one of the rooms open and a man came out wearing a mask similar to Wonwoo's. Looking at the man, Jeonghan realized that the man was gorgeous. He has long, curly eyelashes that flatter his bright eyes. The man's body is slightly larger than Jeonghan but in a buff and tough kind of way. 

"Mr. Yoon?" the man called and Jeonghan held his hand up. The man smiled at Jeonghan and smiled, the sides of his eyes crinkling. "Hi, I'm Choi Seungcheol, I'm gonna do your tattoo for you. And from what I heard, you'll be having a cover tattoo?" the man, Seungcheol, asked.

"Uh, yes. I need to cover this tattoo on my collar bone." Jeonghan answered.

"Okay, let me see it inside the room." Seungcheol then led Jeonghan to the room the tattoo artist came out a few moments ago. "Please sit in this and kindly replace your top with this gown." Seungcheol said, handing Jeonghan a gown similar to those worn on hospitals. 

Jeonghan took off his sweater and wore the gown given to him. Seungcheol was rummaging through his drawer the whole time Jeonghan was changing. 

"So, are you ready to cover your mark?" Seungcheol said, holding up the gun used in tattoos. "Yes," Jeonghan answered, crumpling the gown downwards to show Seungcheol the unfinished sun with its intricate rays inked in his skin. "I need you to finish this sun, it doesn't look like I'm gonna find my soulmate in this lifetime."Jeonghan laughed but Seungcheol's face is stoic, looking sternly at Jeonghan's skin. "Why? Your first time to see an unfinished---" Jeonghan stopped when he saw the unchanging expression on Seungcheol's face and he trailed his eyes on his own collarbone and he almost fainted when he saw a full sun with its full intricate rays splayed on his collar. 

"Wha-? How? Wh-who?" Jeonghan stuttered, eyes full of unshed tears. "How can this be?" Jeonghan asked and looked at Seungcheol who is now looking at Jeonghan's face earnestly, with eyes full of longing and affection. 

"Its possible, Jeonghan. Because, " Seungcheol started and pull down the collar of his shirt to show his equally completed sun. "It's me."

**Author's Note:**

> the end.......... pls scream at me on twitter -> @coupsology
> 
> playlist for inked:(basically the songs i listened to while working on this fic :D)
> 
> \- don't listen in secret by 17  
> \- 내 머리가 나빠서 by SS501  
> \- spring love by wendy&eric nam  
> \- 11:11 by taeyeon  
> \- so sick by ne-yo  
> \- 어떻게 말해 by day6  
> \- not today (me before you soundtrack)  
> \- forgetting you by davichi (scarlet heart ryeo OST)  
> \- mind your own business by ailee  
> \- sing for you by exo  
> \- air by shawn mendes  
> \- dont recall (hidden ver.) by k.a.r.d.  
> \- take a bow by rihanna  
> \- baby dont cry by exo-k  
> \- 그대라는 사치 by han donggeun  
> \- if im not inlove with u by janno gibbs


End file.
